1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office wall and panel systems, and more particularly to a stackable panel assembly having a universal engagement mechanism incorporated into its frame for use with new or existing office wall systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modem interior office design, it is important to have versatility in construction and reconfiguration of office paneling systems. In particular, wall systems of various heights have been used to enhance the aesthetics of the work environment. For example, wall panels can come in various heights and widths such as 39 inches, 48 inches and 64 inches high or 24 inches, 36 inches, 48 inches and 60 inches wide. In addition, numerous types of panels can be used in these modular wall systems, such as clear glass, fiber coated panels, composite material covered panels, translucent materials or metal, perforated mesh panels. Each of these panels should be capable of being interchangeably used within a wall system in order to create a variety of appearances.
In addition, freestanding wall panels, such as may be used for room dividers,for example, are also utilized within the open office environment. These panels can be used to divide the work area but may not be structurally designed for supporting office accessories such as book shelves and the like, which are commonly found on office wall panel systems. At times, after the office modular system has been installed, it may later be desired to change the look of the office for a variety of reasons, either by increasing panel height, changing panel coverings or further dividing the work area In the past, this generally involves the removal or deconstruction of the office layout and the installation of new office wall systems and panels. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a means whereby existing office panel systems can be reconfigured by the addition of new panels without the need to significantly disassemble current panels or wall system layouts. Additionally, it is desired to be able to reconfigure any type of office system from a variety of manufacturers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a panel system which can be added on or stacked upon an existing wall system.
It is a further object of the present invention to have a panel system which can also be used in a free standing mode, such as a room area divider.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a panel system which can be standardized and attached to any type of wall configuration to be able to configure the wall system with any type of panel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a panel which can utilize any type of covering or fabric so as to provide a variety of options for the appearance of the modular office system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for converting existing panels or systems into a stackable panel system.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a panel framing system which incorporates a stackable panel design.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a panel system comprises a perimeter frame, wherein each corner of the perimeter frame includes a corner support member. Each of the corner supports comprises a generally L-shaped member having a central open area, one leg of the L-shaped corner support having a first portion of a sliding engagement mechanism thereon. Means for supporting the perimeter frame in an upright position, either upon a second panel, the top portion of a wall or upon the floor, are provided, the supporting means having a second portion of the sliding engagement mechanism and adapted to receive the first portion on the L-shaped corner support therein. In one embodiment, the first portion comprises a pair of opposed rails which project into the central open area and the second portion comprises a pair of complementary shaped grooves for slidably receiving the opposed rails.
In another embodiment of the stackable panel system for adding onto a top portion of a modular office wall system, the stackable panel system comprises a perimeter frame and a corner support member disposed on each of the corners of the perimeter frame. Each of the corner support members includes a centrally open area and a first leg portion including a pair of opposed rails disposed within the centrally open area. A mast assembly comprising a mast base is secured to a top portion of the modular office wall system and a mast upright is attached to the mast base, wherein the mast upright includes a pair of opposed grooves adapted to receive the opposed rails of the corner support member. A corner filler trim piece generally corresponding to the corner support member is provided as a finished trim piece, one leg of the trim member having a second pair of opposed grooves for receiving the opposed rails of the corner support member, and a plurality of perimeter trim means is disposed about the perimeter frame between the corner support members. In this manner, an outer surface of each of the corner support members, the mast upright, the corner trim members and said perimeter trim means are generally compatible to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Preferably, these components have a substantially identical outer surface for a uniform wall panel perimeter.
In order to construct the stackable panel of the present invention, for example, a perimeter frame for an office panel is provided. The perimeter frame comprises a plurality of frame members, each of the frame members comprising, in cross section, a generally semi-circular interior frame section and an opposed generally flat exterior frame section. A plurality of corner connectors are used to securely join the plurality of frame members, each of said corner connectors being of a generally L-shaped configuration having a circular member receivable within the generally circular interior frame section and a generally flat portion in abutting relationship with the opposed generally flat exterior frame section. Means are provided for securing the plurality of corner connectors to the plurality of frame members such that the securing means are not visible within an interior area defined by the perimeter frame. By way of example, screws may be threadingly secured to the corner connectors and the flat exterior frame section, whereby they project into the generally semi-circular interior frame section and are thereby xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d.
In order to convert an existing modular office panel into a stackable panel of the present invention, a corner mounting arrangement kit may be provided. The kit comprises a plurality of generally L-shaped corner supports, each of which includes a generally open central area and one leg of the L-shaped corner support has a first portion of a sliding engagement mechanism, such as opposed rails projecting into the open area. A plurality of mast assemblies are provided, each having a second portion of the sliding engagement mechanism, such as a pair of opposed grooves complementary to the shape of the rails. The mast assemblies can support the panel either on top of an existing wall system or upon the floor. The kit further comprises a plurality of corner trim pieces also including the second portion of the sliding engagement mechanism, and a plurality of top connectors for joining adjacent panels. The outer surface of each of the components of the kit are generally compatible so as to provide for an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the converted stackable panel. In addition, the kit may include a plurality of intermediate connectors for adding up additional stackable panels.